Forever Young
by Vanessa Alexandra
Summary: 16 students are stranded in Australia for 92 days.. One survivor will make it. Who will it be?


  
Forever Young   
Chapter 01 - Welcome to Australia __

I finally took out my writer's pen to write this whole thing down. After weeks of pondering, I've finally devised the perfect teams [to annoy each other] and I'm starting Forever Sinister. The teams were sorted by me, and I got a little help from Casey. The way we will decide who wins the challenges is by luck 50/50 with the flip of a coin. Tribal Councils will be decided by a poll that I will send out later when it's done. 

Concerning the suggestion made by Casey to have people eaten up , I just didn't want to write that because 1) it could be considered offensive and I don't want to be sued. 2) I don't hate any of these people enough to kill them off in a fanfic.. especially one that will reflect my attitudes toward people. Oops.. Did I speak too much? Wow! Well anyway enjoy the survivor fic and I'll be dropping in from time to time. Good luck! 

** 

Introduction

16 Students in 7th Grade.. 92 Days stranded in the Australian Outback.. One survivor.. 

** 

The Teams   
  
**Blue**   
Alex   
Victoria   
Evan   
Chelsea   
Jose   
Sweta   
Danny B   
Jessica   
  
**Green**   
Casey B   
Vanessa   
Sean   
Danielle   
Bryan   
Trisha   
Wilbert   
Katie 

** 

_Two seperate helicopters are bringing the contestants down to their designated camping areas. They have a limited supply of water, the only source of water is from [either] a stream or an abandoned well. The green team, with [co-host] Casey as Captain of the team is shown first. The contestants with his group are - Sean , Katie, Wilbert, Trisha, Danielle, Mike, and Vanessa [host]._

_The cabin is oddly silent except for the pounding of the propellers. Katie is nervously flipping around her key chains. Danielle is busy painting her nails. They all know that the money is theirs.. If they can make it to the top. _

"So....??" Casey mumbled, exhausted and sleepy. 

"Nada." Bryan replied, before turning back to looking out the window. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Jackson! Ewe.. I am for real!" Danielle shouted, over the clamor while standing up. She glanced around the cabin, smiled sheepishly and sat down. 

Trisha was passing a soccer ball back and forth with Vanessa. Suddenly the helicopter lurched forward and the ball went flying out the open side door. "Oops.. Oh well." Trisha said, before taking out a book and reading it. 

"We'll be landing shortly. Good luck! You have everything you need. Your leader has the map and where to go. Good luck on the hike and to you all." Angela said, prepping the team up for the long journey ahead. 

** __

At that same moment, the Blue team whose leader was Alex K were sitting down in their seats for the vigorous ride that was to be their last glimpse of a civilized civilization. 

"Shut up you *beep*!" Alex shouted at Danny, who was attempting to sing to the music he was listening to. "Jeez! You can't sing! That big head of yours doesn't have anything but air in there!" 

"Be quiet." Victoria mumbled, stirring from her sleep. She fluffed her backpack - which she was using as a pillow and went back to sleep. 

"*Beep* you, Victoria!" Alex yelled back. He was very irritable and felt forced to go on this trip. "God! I can't believe that I [of all people] have to get stuck with morons like you!" 

"Yo, man! I resent that comment!" Danny stood up, looking down at Alex. 

"Shut up Big-head! Don't try to be a black person 'cuz you aren't!" 

"Penguins rock!" Evan shouted, rather disturbed from his thoughts when Danny and Alex started fighting. Jose was sitting next to Jessica flirting [as usual]. 

"Did you want to come on this trip?" Sweta asked Chelsea, who was flipping through a magazine. 

"Well.. I guess. I thought it would be fun. Afterall, you finally get away from the parents." Chelsea replied, finding a rather interesting website on soccer. Sweta nodded her head, as if to say - "I know what you mean. _Exactly_ what you mean." 

** 

_The cabin lurched back and forth as the helicopter landed on the solid ground of what was to be their home for the next three weeks. The first to step onto the barren land of Australia was Vanessa, who was prancing around shouting _"I'm the first person here to go to Australia!" _Everyone took their black bags, and awaited for Casey to hop out of the helicopter. Then with a final wave, the propellers sprang to life. Sand blew all around them, as the copter flew back towards Sydney._

"Alright! We have our rations on water. Let's head on out!" Casey said, the Australian heat already getting to him. 

"Are you sure you know how to read a map, Casey?" Katie asked, sarcastically. 

"Yeah. We learned back in second grade. Duh!" Casey said, before heading in what the compass read 'North'. "We just have to follow this 'trail' until we get to the place where our site is marked. It is approximatly four miles from the blue team's hangout, so we shouldn't be worried about anyone pulling a prank." Casey mumbled, gazing around the barren outback. There were a couple of trees to the right and left of them as they sauntered into the outback. Ahead a grove of trees stood, wavering in the heat. 

** 

_Meanwhile, the blue team skipped the excruciating walk through the 'desert' and were dropped only three meters from their camping site. Though they had other problems to deal with._

"How are we going to get up our houses?" Alex asked, while taking a slip of parchment from a cleaned bamboo, while reading it aloud : 

_Survivors - Hang around and get your houses up. Use anything you can. The first challenge for immunity will be held two days from now so you have enough time to get to know one another. Wait! I bet you probably already do. Just chill and do your best._

** 

_Exclusive Interview with Alex K - Blue Team_

"I hate this *beep* team! I can't wait til the day that we merge, and I am gunna make it there!" Alex picked up a twig, and fiddled around with it. "I'm going to make it to that merge... and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me!" 

** 

_Exclusive Interview with Sean - Green Team_

[* Note : The Green team has also recieved the same letter that the Blue team recieved. *] 

"We're going to kick their *beep*. We're keepin' this team together and we're going to kick their *beep*s away from Australia where they belong!" 

** 

_Night has fallen upon Australia and the Survivors have already started the tedious task of finding wood to use for their houses. Along with their letters, a black sack containing twine, nails, and a hammer were found._

"Is this what we're going to eat? Rice?!" Katie complained. 

"I guess. It's better than nothing. We just have to get some weapons and junk." Vanessa murmered, gazing into the fire. "Well good night all. I'm going to sleep in the hammock I packed." Vanessa sauntered off, with surprised looks following her into the shade of the forest. 

** 

_Day - 1st Day .. 92 Days Remaining_

"Talk about sucky! They can't even let us have tents!" Wilbert moaned, itching his back. 

"It _is_ survivor." Bryan said, stretching. "Hey let's go wake Vanessa up!" 

"Naw.. Missed your opportunity to shove her out of bed." Casey joked, pointing to the already-awake Vanessa who was cooking fried rice on an open fire. "Maybe being oriental isn't so bad for this part of the trip." He joked, before inhaling the smell of the rice. 

"Eat up! Too bad we don't have a cow bell. Go ahead and eat up.. Probably will be what you'll have every morning. Thank heavans for being Asian and knowing how to make some really cool recipes with only rice." She chuckled, before walking to the edge of the forest, where many trees were fallen and she began to drag them over. 

** 

_Blue Team - Morning_

"What the *beep* was that for?!" Alex shrieked, looking at the tarantula that was gazing at him. Its fangs were open and ready to strike. With a swift movement, Alex swept the beast off his chest. "*beep* you Danny!" 

"What the *beep* did I do?!? " Danny shouted back. 

[Angela Graham to Camera] "It appears that trouble has arised in the blue group. What will happen?" 

** 

Disclaimer

I do own all these characters, and the characters own themselves in real-life. These are all real-life people who I have to put up with [no just kidding] everyday of my life. The concept of Survivor is completely copied from ABC's Survivor. If you have anything to say be sure to e-mail me at [X2Dangerousx@aol.com][1], and I'll reply :) 

** 

Thank yous

Thank you first and fore-most to Casey B, who helped me create this extremely fun activity that I'll do in my spare time. I'd like to also thank Fanfiction.net for hosting my insane story. [Oh yea. I finally wrote the first chapter of the mystery. Hehe. It's held at a club.. That's all I will mention, but I'll also post it up here.] Umm... Let me see. 

I would like to thank Sean , Bryan , Victoria, Trisha, Sweta, ect for allowing me to use you guys in this fic that I guess I decided. Half I chose, half Casey chose so don't sue me! 

** 

Next Chapter

The challenge will take place, and I am unsure right now who will win. I'll hint that it has something to do with alligators. Hehe. Fun... but yet dangerous. I got this idea from the Mole's version while they were in Spain. No one will get extremely hurt, and from this experience we will find out who will be the first cast off. Peace out for now ppls!

   [1]: mailto:x2dangerousx@aol.com



End file.
